One of the Boys
by MrRizzoli
Summary: One-shot. Maura's sick of Jane going out with the boys every Friday. Jane's determined to prove to Maura that she can be "One of the Boys" and still please Maura. Rated M for adult content and all that stuff. I hope you enjoy. Review, PM, tell me if you liked it, loved it, or hated it.


Ok, so this is a one shot that I just spent the last like 2 or 3 hours writing. Well technically longer but only because I stopped to play with my daughter a few times.

Um... Definitely rated M for content. Sexy content.

I'm not sure what else to say, I'm really tired so... yeah.

Hope you like it.

Oh and I own nothing about the show or the wonderfully sexy women on the show.

* * *

"Must you always go out with 'The Boys' every Friday?"

"Maur, I've done this every Friday since I got promoted to homicide. You knew that when we started dating, you knew that when I asked you to marry me, and you knew that when we got married. Why is this Friday any different?" Jane was trying to keep her voice down.

The raven haired detective and her dirty blonde Chief Medical Examiner wife were arguing in the morgue. Jane didn't want Susie to hear and feel awkward if she came in with the DNA results the two were waiting for. Jane just couldn't understand why going out today was a big deal. She and Maura had been together for 3 years, married for 8 months, and the only Friday night Jane had missed with the boys was the day before her and Maura's wedding for the rehearsal dinner.

"I'm sorry that I would like to spend the night with my wife!" Maura felt the sting of tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Baby, we spend every night together not to mention date nights every Saturday. We even had that double date with Frankie and Frost after that ridiculous case on Wednesday."

"I still can't believe they're dating. I'm very perceptive and I didn't even see it coming." Maura seemed upset that she missed it.

"I don't know, Babe. Frankie's always been a little light in the loafers." Jane was glad the focus had been shifted from her.

"Light in the loafers?"

"Yeah, it's a figure of speech. Light footed, girly, gay." Jane explained to her socially inept wife with a smile. "Frost, he's the one I didn't expect to be gay. This precinct is full of people batting for our team."

"We're playing softball again?"

"Another figure of speech, Babe." Jane's phone buzzed. "That's Frost. We got a hit on the suspect's partial plate. I love you."

"I love you, too." Just as Jane's about to exit the morgue she hears Maura yell, "And this isn't over!"

* * *

"Next round is Rizzoli's." Korsak smiled.

"Which Rizzoli?" Jane asked ready to remind Korsak she bought the first round.

"Little Rizzoli." Vince nodded to Frankie.

At the usual booth sat Sgt. Det. Korsak, Det. Frost, Frankie, and Jane. The had closed their case after running down the license plate and a rather short foot chase before Frost took the perp out with a 2x4 to the ankles, and were currently throwing back shots and beers like it was their job.

"So Maura's on my ass about Friday nights with you guys."

"But we've been doing this for years." Frankie looked dejected as he sat next to his boyfriend. "I like you being one of the guys, Janie."

"Yeah. You're more one of us than any of the guys back at the precinct." Korsak agreed as he took a sip of his beer.

"Don't worry about it, I have the perfect idea. I know it'll work. I can be one of the guys AND please the wife." Jane downed her beer and threw a wink to everyone at the table.

"Aww come on, Jane. I don't wanna think about you and the Doc doing the dirty." Frost gagged.

"Please! You and Frankie got trashed on that double date with me and Maura and I found out that you both pitch and catch. Don't gimme that shit."

Korask choked on the last sip he had taken. Jane laughed while patting his back.

"Don't go dyin' on me, Old Man. We need you around. Especially since you and my Ma have been getting so chummy." Jane smiled.

"Yeah. What's up with that?" Frankie didn't wanna see his mother get hurt the way she did with the Lt.

"We're just friends. She's still upset about the Lt. I'm her shoulder to lean on." Korsak answered honestly.

"That better be the only thing she's leanin' on Sarge." Jane stood after taking one more shot. "Well, I'm off like a prom dress. Gunna go prove to the good doctor that bein one of the boys could be a very good thing."

* * *

On her way home, Jane stopped at one of Maura's favorite stores and picked up a surprise. She wanted to stop at the florist but none in Boston were open after 10.

"I'll get her flowers tomorrow for our date night."

Jane pulled into her drive way. She did a last-minute check on her newly altered outfit. Jane knew just how much Maura loved seeing her in the detective's pant suits but tonight there would be just one difference. The only thing that Maura loved more than Jane's pant suits were what the doctor lovingly referred to as "The Abs of God", despite the fact that Maura didn't exactly believe in God. None the less, to please her wife, Jane sat in her car in front of her house and removed her suit jacket. After the jacket came the loose-fitting white button down shirt, then the body hugging tank top, then the simple black bra. After all those were gone, Jane put her suit jacket back on.

"I hope this shit stays closed. Don't really need to flash the high and mighty neighbors." Jane laughed to herself as she exited the car and made her way to the front door.

Jane opened the door and was greeted by silence and darkness. She made a quick stop in the downstairs bathroom to brush her teeth, Maura hated when she came home with beer breath. After thoroughly brushing her teeth and gargling some mouthwash, Jane made her way up the stairs and stopped outside her closed bedroom door.

Jane was glad to see a sliver of light from under the door. Taking a deep breath, she took hold of the door knob, gave it a turn, and confidently walked in her room.

Maura almost didn't look up from her book. Sue was fairly certain that Jane was drunk as a dog.

"No, wait," Maura thought to herself. "It's sick as a dog and drunk as a skunk."

Jane cleared her throat and spoke aloud, "It's drunk as a skunk and no, I'm not."

Maura looked up to argue when she noticed Jane's clothes.

"Wh-what are you wearing?" Maura never stuttered before.

"Well you're always saying you want to see my abs more often so," Jane pulled her jacket open to reveal not only her abs but her breasts as well. "Here they are."

Jane gave the trademark Rizzoli smirk as Maura leaped out of bed and seductively walked over to her wife. Just before Maura could close the gap between the two, Jane held her at arm's length.

"Hold on there, Sparky. I have a plan for tonight. Go put on your sexiest outfit or whatever but make sure they match those red fuck-me pumps that I like so much."

"Why can't we just make love now?" Maura asked with a pout.

"Because tonight, I plan in showing you just why you may like me being one of the boys." Jane turned her wife by the shoulders, gave a her a firm smack on the ass. "Now go."

"Bossy." Maura threw a wink over her shoulder, "I like it."

After the longest ten minutes of Jane's life, Maura came strolling back in from the master bathroom in a red and black corset top, black boyshorts with red lace accents, a red lace garter belt, and of course, Jane's favorite 4 inch red fuck-me pumps.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph." Jane did the sign of the cross as she spoke, "Forgive me, Lord, for I am about to sin!"

Jane's long legs made quick work of closing the 10 plus foot gap between her and the doctor. Once that gap was closed, Jane ran her hands up the back of Maura's thigh to the bottom of her ass. After a quick squeeze to Maura's ass, Jane brought her hands up the yoga toned back before burying them deep in dirty blonde curls and pulling her wife in for a smoldering kiss.

"I want you to dance for me." Jane's voice was laced with arousal and want.

Maura said nothing. She simply placed her hand between Jane's breasts and softly pushed the detective to the plush chair in the corner of their room. Jane fell into the chair with a soft thud as Maura walked across the room to turn on the stereo.

Jane smiled as one of her favorite songs played through out the room. Maura moved her hips perfectly to the beat of 112's "Anywhere". Jane silently thanked God that she never took her "Baby Making Music" CD from the stereo. She thanked God even more that this was the first song on that CD.

Jane could swear that her brain completely stopped functioning as Maura turned her back to Jane, dropped so far that her ass almost touched the ground, and painstakingly slowly stood back up. The level of Jane's arousal had been high the minute she saw Maura in her outfit but now, it was almost through the roof. It took all of her self-control to not throw Maura on the bed and have her way with her.

Once again, all brain activity ceased as Maura slowly walked towards Jane. The doctor's hands wandering all over her own body. Both woman wished it was Jane's hands expertly working the doctor's body. Maura finally stood in front of Jane and once again dropped to the floor, her head at Jane's knees.

"A girl could really get used to seeing you on your knees." Maura could hear the arousal in Jane's voice.

"Well a girl could get used to being on her knees in front of a Goddess like you."

Jane felt now was as good a time as any to let Maura in on her little secret.

"Well then stay on them." Jane spoke quietly as she popped open the button on her pants.

Before Jane could get to the zipper, Maura had her hands on the zipper. Maura attempted to tease Jane through the pants but felt something unusual. The hazel-eyed beauty looked up at Jane, her eyes so dark with want that they looked more like Jane's chocolate-brown eyes. Maura slowly pulled the zipper down and reached in to feel a bulge in Jane's boxers.

"You were wearing boy shorts this morning. And I certainly do not remember this." Maura punctuated her last word by pushing the new appendage into Jane which earned her a moan. "We didn't even own one of these this morning."

"I made a stop at Adam and Eve on the way home. I hope you don't mind."

Maura again didn't answer, she simply pulled at her wife's pants until the dark-haired woman lift her hips to help remove the offending clothing. Once the pants were around her ankles, Maura repeated the action with Jane's boxers. The boxers were barely off Jane's hips before the flesh color, 9 inch appendage sprang out. Maura's eyes widened with surprise.

"I figured, go big or go home." Jane chuckled. "If it's too big we can forget it."

Maura held it in her hands, turning and examining it, "While it is certainly bigger than anything I've come across, I want to try. We'll just have to take it slow."

And before Jane could say a word, Maura took the head into her mouth while pushing the base into Jane once again. The dark-haired woman moaned out her approval, the soft leather harness against her skin and the base of the dick pushed against her clit in the most amazing way. Maura worked the head and shaft with her mouth like her life had depended on it. And if Jane were to be quite honest, she had never seen anything sexier in her life. Just watching Maura suck the dick that she was attached to was enough to make her want to cum. But she didn't. Jane had taught herself some self-control when it came to sex with Maura. She had to, otherwise, Jane would cum every time she saw the other woman topless, let alone naked.

"M-maura." Jane stuttered out, "Gotta stop or I'm gunna cum."

Maura was a little sad that she had to stop. She was never one for giving oral sex to her male partners but knowing Jane was the one on the other end made it something Maura wanted to do every day. She had given Jane oral sex before but it was different when there was a phallus involved. Maura genuinely liked it.

Jane cut off Maura's thoughts when she pulled her up and into her lap. Maura instinctively ground her hips into Jane and the strap-on. The friction was almost enough to send both women over the edge. Jane put Maura's arms around her neck and put her own arms under Maura's perfect ass and slowly stood up. Once fully standing, Maura wrapped her legs around her wife's torso and began kissing and biting the taller woman's neck. Just seconds later, Jane dropped Maura on their king size, pillow top bed. Maura scooted to the center of the bed with Jane right behind her.

It wouldn't take a detective to figure out how turned on Maura was but Jane happened to be one. Noticing the slightly darker patch in the center of Maura's panties, Jane slowly pulled them off her wife.

"When'd you do that?" Jane asked noticing Maura's freshly shaven flesh.

"Last night. I thought you might like it."

"Mmmm. I love it, Baby." Jane's eyes were still on the smooth skin that glistened from the dim light hitting the wetness pooled between Maura's legs.

Without another word, Jane's mouth was on her wife. Kissing, sucking, licking any and every spot but her clit. Maura's head was rolling from side to side as her hands curled into fists. Maura loved when Jane got like this and she loved being on the receiving end but her mind kept going back to the strap-on. She wanted Jane in every way possible.

"Fuck me, Jane."

The dark-haired woman stopped dead from the commanding voice but also because Maura never swore. In the years that Jane an Maura had known each other, this was the first time Maura had said anything worse than hell. Hearing that word fall from Maura's lips, how could Jane not do what was asked of her?

"Say it again." Jane demanded.

"Fuck me." Maura smirked. "I want you to fuck me so well that I can't walk in the morning."

Jane wasted no more time. She left her spot between Maura's legs and kissed her way all the way up to Maura's lips. Jane leaned in and kissed Maura long and hard. There was nothing soft about it. Sure there was plenty of love behind it but right now this wasn't about love. It was about primal want and need. It was about dominance.

"I want you inside me." Maura pulled away from the kiss, "Now."

Jane leaned back onto her knees and grabbed a hold of the dick hanging between her legs. She looked into her wife's eyes, looking for approval one last time. Maura gave a small nod, that was enough for Jane. She slowly pushed forward with her hips.

"God, Maur. You're so fucking tight." Jane said softly.

Pushing further still, Jane was met with a bit of resistance. Once again she looked to Maura's eyes but saw only the lids. Maura's face held a look of pure pleasure, this was exactly what Jane needed to reassure her. Jane was about 6 inches in when she decided to stop going slow. With one sudden push, she had the last 3 inches buried deep inside her wife who let out the most delicious moan.

"Look at me." Jane demanded.

Maura fought to open her eyes. The pleasure made it difficult but she was determined to do ask her wife asked.

As Maura's eyes opened, Jane pulled out, leaving only the head inside Maura, before thrusting forward and burying the dick back into her wife.

"Jane!" Maura moaned. "God, Jane. Please! Stop teasing. Fuck me!"

"As you wish."

Jane once again pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in, hard and fast. She kept this pace and kept her eyes locked with Maura's. Both their eyes almost black with arousal. Jane felt her wetness start to run down her inner thigh and it made her that much more determined to make both herself and her wife cum.

"Touch yourself."

Before Jane had finished her sentence, Maura's hand was running circles around her clit. Jane still thrusting as hard and fast as she could had to stop to enjoy the view. Her wife's naked body, covered in a thin layer of sweat, golden curls splayed out behind her head, want in her eyes, and one hand on her clit, the other playing with a taut nipple. Jane need to cum and she knew Maura did too.

Jane pulled all the way out of Maura, much to the shorter woman's dismay. Jane said nothing a she grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and placed it next to Maura's torso before rolling her wife onto her stomach, on top of the pillow.

"I want you to be as loud as you want, Baby." Jane loved a sexually vocal Maura.

Suddenly, Jane pushed all the way into her wife from behind.

"Fuck!" Maura screamed in delight. "Fuck me hard and fast, Jane. Make me cum while I scream your name."

Jane took no time at all to pull all the way out and slam back into her wife. Jane kept it hard and fast as her wife moaned loudly. Jane started to feel a familiar resistance when pulling out.

"Are you gunna cum, Maura?"

"Fuck, Jane. So fucking close."

"Cum on my dick, Maura."

Jane pushed hard and fast, pulling out the same way. The base of the strap-on pushing against her clit was about to send her plummeting over the edge. Jane took one scarred hand off of Maura's hip and reached around to rub circles around Maura's clit.

"You like the way I fuck you, Maura?"

"God! Yes! Fuck my pussy, Jane!"

Jane gave Maura's clit a flick and pushed into her one more time.

"Jane!" Maura came screaming her wife's name.

"Uhhh." Jane fell over the edge hearing her wife cum. "Jesus fuckin' Christ!"

Jane fell against Maura's back, neither of them had the strength to move. After about 5 minutes Jane slowly pulled out of her wife before removing the strap-on and dropping it to the floor. Maura rolled onto her side, facing Jane who was now laying on her back. Both women breathing heavily.

"That was..." Jane's voice trailed off.

"Amazing." Maura finished her wife's sentence. "You can go out with the boys every Friday if you do that when you come home."

"Mmk." Jane slurred as she fell asleep.


End file.
